Entra en mi vida
by madame brown
Summary: Jacob y Nessie se conocen después de que el es engañado por su novia y pide ayuda a su mejor amigo Seth, pareja actual de Nessie. Ella descubre todas las infidelidades de Seth gracias a Jacob que se convirtió en su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida.


**_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer._**

Inspirado en la canción "Entra en mi vida" de _Sin Bandera_

"Entra en mi vida"

Jacob POV.

Hoy, hoy le pediría a Bella que se case conmigo, llevamos 2 años como pareja y yo la amo tanto como se que ella me ama a mi.

Llegue a su departamento muy temprano con un ramo de flores en una mano y la cajita de terciopelo en la otra, abrí la puerta con aquella llave que una vez ella misma me había dado, seguramente ella estaría durmiendo todavía. Mientras caminaba a su habitación me sentí nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero cuando entre me quede helado por lo que vi.

Bella, mi Bella estaba en la cama con otro que de inmediato reconocí, Edward Cullen, un compañero de la universidad estaba en el lugar que a mi me correspondía; ellos estaban durmiendo plácidamente con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Ahogue un grito cuando se empezaron a remover dejando al descubierto parte de sus cuerpos desnudos; cuando ambos se despertaron bien y se percataron de mi presencia se les abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, Edward me miraba con algo de lastima y Bella con una expresión de sufrimiento contenido por haber sido descubierta, lo peor de todo es que ella no trato de remediarlo ni de darme alguna explicación, solo estaba con la cabeza gacha y él, en lugar de tener un poco de vergüenza y largarse de aquí solo soltó un suspiro lleno de incomodidad.

-No te preocupes amor, todo estará bien, yo estoy contigo amor mío y no te dejare. –le dijo el imbécil que estaba a su lado besando su frente y ella solo le daba una tímida sonrisa mientras se ¿sonrojaba?, claro ahora sonreía y se sonrojaba como una adolescente enamorada.

Me fui de ahí casi corriendo y ella no trato ni de detenerme, necesitaba caminar así que me fui a mi trabajo. Ayudo en la librería de mi mejor amigo, Seth, lo conocí cuando llegue a la ciudad y es una gran persona.

Mientras caminaba iba pensando ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mi?, se lo di todo y ella me paga así. Fueron poco mas de 2 años de relación y ella siempre me decía que todavía no era tiempo, que quería esperar al matrimonio para hacer el amor conmigo y justo hoy cuando me decido a pedirle matrimonio me la encuentro con otro en la cama entregándole lo que a mi me correspondía.

Cuando llegue a la librería ya estaba un poco mas despejado pero aun estaba muy alterado por lo que acababa de ver, lo que necesitaba era tener una buena charla con mi mejor amigo, pero cuando apenas iba a buscarlo lo vi, estaba coqueteando con otra de las clientas aunque el ya tenia novia, Renesmee, según tenia entendido así se llamaba; pero eso al parecer no le interesaba mucho ya que se la pasaba todos los días con una nueva clienta. Cuando me vio ahí parado con lagrimas en los ojos dejo a su nueva conquista y fue conmigo.

-¿Que te paso Jake? –pregunto mortificado.

-Es Bella

-¿Le paso algo?

-No

-¿Esta muerta? No me digas que sufrió un accidente.

-Ojala hubiera sido eso -me miro como si tuviera tres cabezas por lo raro que sonaba eso, yo siempre proclamando que la amo y el sabia que hoy le pediría matrimonio.

-¿Te dijo que no?, síguelo intentando seguro nada mas se estaba haciendo del rogar.

-No fue eso, mejor te cuento después. –la verdad es que no tenia muchas ganas de que todo mundo se enterara de que me habían engañado.

-Ya se, mejor vámonos a un bar, es perfecto para sacar las penas, espérame y en 15 minutos nos vamos.

Espere sentado en una esquina en donde nadie me veía, la verdad es que no seria mala idea eso de ir a desahogarme un rato, pero me preocupaba por lo que le fueran a decir en su casa a mi amigo. Por lo que el me había dicho, él y Nessie, como la llamaba, se habían mudado a un departamento cerca del centro de Seattle, cerca de la universidad para que a ella no se le complicara llegar a la escuela. En mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas la misma imagen con la que me tope hace un par de horas, no me cavia en la cabeza como es que lo había preferido a el; su estúpido compañero de la universidad, el que solía ayudarle algunas veces a hacer los trabajos que se le complicaban aunque sus carreras no tuvieran nada que ver, ella estudiando filosofía y el medicina. Tan sumido en mis pensamientos estaba que no me di cuenta de que el local se había quedado vacio y ya solo faltaba que Seth cerrara para poder irnos.

Al momento de salir el me empezó a bombardear con preguntas que todavía no quería responder; nos subimos su auto y manejo a uno de los bares que casualmente frecuentábamos. Ya estando ahí pedimos una botella y empezamos a servirnos.

-Ahora si dime, ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Bella?

-A esa ni me la recuerdes, me la encontré con otro y no precisamente en una situación inocente, me los encontré en la cama.

-¿Tanto así?, que mal amigo, pero ya no te atormentes que en un par de días encuentras a otra y asunto resuelto.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?, yo la amo, llevamos mucho tiempo en esta relación y yo quería casare con ella. –para este punto yo ya no podía contener las lagrimas de coraje que se habían mantenido dentro por tanto tiempo.

-Pues si pero al parecer ella tenia otros planes, ya no te lamentes Jake, no es la gran cosa. Bien dicen que un clavo saca otro así que ponte a buscar.

-¿Estas bromeado? ¿Qué es lo que harías tú en mi lugar si Nessie te engañara con otro?

-Eso no pasara, nosotros tenemos una muy buena relación y yo no le he fallado nunca. –respondió muy pagado de si mismo.

-¿Qué no le has fallado? ¿Quieres que te recuerde cuantas veces le has sido infiel?

-Es que eso es muy distinto, la infidelidad de parte de una mujer es algo mucho más grave que la de un hombre.

-¿De que rayos hablas? La infidelidad es lo peor que se puede hacer y es igual de grave tanto para hombres como para mujeres. –el me miro interrogante y después su rostro se contorsiono debido a las carcajadas que daba.

-Con ese pensamiento terminaras estando solo para una mujer, mira tómalo como si fuéramos animales, en los animales hay un macho para muchas hembras, el macho puede tenerlas a todas pero las hembras no porque nos es correcto.

-Digamos que somos seres mas civilizados que simples animales, mejor solo cambiemos de tema, sabes que no me agrada eso de tus infidelidades, eso es lo que a mi no me parece correcto.

Seguimos tomando hasta altas horas de la noche, entre nuestra platica le conté parte de mi vida, que venia de Forks, vivía con mi padre y todo antes de mudarme a Seattle y conocer a Bella. De el me entere de donde venia y casualmente sus padres también habían vivido e Forks solo que el nació aquí; aparte me conto que con su novia si va enserio y que quería pedirle matrimonio en su cumpleaños que era dentro de un par de meses. Al final no supe ni como nos fuimos ni a donde llegamos solo se que no estaba en el departamento que rentaba. No podía ni hablar y Seth solo me entendía por medio de señas que le hacia de tan borracho que estaba. Estaba a punto de quedare dormido en el sillón de la sala cuando la luz se prendió pero tenia la vista demasiado nublada para ver con claridad. Solo escuchaba parte de la conversación que tenían.

-Nessie, por favor, el no tiene donde quedarse y es mi amigo. Acaba de sufrir de una decepción y no esta en condiciones de salir. Solo un tiempo ¿si? –rogo Seth que al parecer estaba convenciendo a su novia de que me dejara quedar ahí. La verdad es que lo había olvidado pero tenía hasta mañana para desocupar el departamento en el que me quedaba porque había tenido unos problemas que había tenido.

-Esta bien, puede quedarse, pero mira nada más como esta el pobre, ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? –preguntaron con una de las voces mas dulces que en mi vida había escuchado.

-Solo lo lleve a que se tomara una copa, necesitaba olvidar un poco a la que le hizo esto. Tú sabes, una mujer que le rompió el corazón.

-Pobre hombre, pero bueno ya déjalo dormir, que mañana amanecerá con una resaca horrible. –de ahí ya no escuche nada más, solo unos pasos que se alejaban antes de quedarme dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté algo temprano, en mi reloj marcaban las 7:30, en cuanto abrí los ojos un ángel apareció ante mi, unos hermosos ojos color chocolate y una espesa cabellera marrón rojiza que enmarcaban el mas hermoso rostro que había visto. Debía de estar soñando, tanta belleza no puede existir.

-Buenos días dormilón, ya levántate en lo que le hablo a Seth, el es muy flojo y no le gusta pararse temprano para ir a trabajar. –entonces no estaba soñando y esta belleza si estaba aquí, pero era la novia de mi amigo.

-Hola, soy Jacob tu debes de ser Renesmee ¿cierto?

-Si soy yo, pero dime Nessie. Si quieres café hay en la barra de la cocina, voy a levantar a tu amigo. –dicho esto de fue por un pasillo hasta una de las habitaciones que habían. Minutos después, yo estaba en la sala tomándome mi café cuando escuche unos pasos acercarse, eran Seth y Nessie, el primero con cara de sueño pero ya vestido listo para trabajar. Nos despedimos y ambo nos fuimos de ahí directo a la librería.

-No entiendo esa manía que tiene Nessie de pararme tan temprano cuando yo soy el dueño de la librería y puedo llegar la hora que yo quiera. –dijo mi amigo con un leve puchero muy propio de un niño de diez años.

-Para empezar la librería no es tuya, es de tus padres y lo hace porque te quiere.

-Supongo que si, oye cuéntame ¿tienes donde quedarte en lo que encuentras nueva casa?

-No, me quería poner a buscar hoy, por mientras estaba pensando en quedarme en un hotel.

-¿No te quieres quedar con nosotros en el departamento? Es bastante grande y tenemos una recamara extra.

-Es que la verdad es que no quiero importunar o incomodarlos.

-No que va, para eso estamos los amigos, saliendo del trabajo vamos por tus cosas a tu departamento y te instalas en el cuarto que te dije.

-Pues muchas gracias amigo, la verdad es que me ayudaría bastante.

Lo que quedo del camino nos la pasamos en silencio, cuando llegamos a la librería había un gran desorden en las repisas, me tomaría toda la mañana tratar de acomodarlos como estaban. El resto del día pasó sin inconvenientes hasta que me lego un mensaje de Bella, no se porque yo tenía la esperanza de que me llamaría para arreglar las cosas y le pedirá matrimonio y seguiríamos como hasta entonces. Pero lo que me encontré fue todo lo contrario.

_Jacob, lamento que te hayas enterado así._

_Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y cuando quieras explicaciones_

_no te preocupes que te las daré._

_Puedes pasar en la tarde por las cosas que tienes aquí._

_Lo siento mucho._

_Bella._

Genial, ahora si todas mis esperanzas se habían esfumado, y si necesitaba una explicación. Porque yo no podre fingir que no pasó nada y perdonarla así como si nada.

Ya entrada la tarde cuando cerramos la librería Seth me pregunto si quería que me acompañara pero esto lo tenía que hacer solo. Así que tome un taxi y me dirigí al departamento de Bella, en la entrada estaba un Volvo plateado que nunca había visto por aquí. Sera de alguna visita porque estaba en el aparcamiento de Bella. Toque un par de veces la puerta antes de escuchar unas risitas y unos pasos provenientes de adentro. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me abrió la puerta el mismísimo Edward, el solo se me quedo viendo y suspiro.

-Amor te hablan en la puerta, creo que es urgente. –le dijo ese idiota a mi Bella. Ella salió corriendo a la puerta, hasta ahora no me había percatado de que ambos estaban descalzos y ella solo llevaba una camisa que le quedaba grande y un pequeño short.

-Jacob, no creí que fueras a venir tan pronto, pasa, tus cosas están en el armario. –se hicieron a un lado para dejarme entrar aunque ambos se veían algo incómodos.

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón recorrí ese largo pasillo que me llevaba a la habitación principal, la cama tenía las sabanas revueltas y no creo que fuera porque patean cuando duermen, había un poco de ropa tirada alrededor de la cama y un total desorden en el escritorio que tenía en una esquina de la habitación. En el armario solo había una pequeña bolsa con mis pertenencias y en el espacio que antes estaba vacio a un lado de la ropa de Bella ahora era ocupado por ropa masculina. Era obvio que se habían mudado a la misma habitación. Lo que mas me dolió fue ver una fotografía de ellos dos abrazados en algún parque en uno de los muebles que estaban a cada lado de la cama. Cuando salí, ella estaba en la cocina preparando algo de comer y el estaba sentado en la mesa con unos papeles que al parecer parecían importantes. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí parado sin hacer o decir nada Bella se acerco a mí.

-¿Quieres hablar ahora Jacob? Estoy preparando pasta, si quieres te puedes quedar a comer y después platicamos, te debo muchas explicaciones.

-Pues si, me las debes, pero ahora no estoy listo.

Salí del departamento no sin antes dejarle la llave que ella me había dado, tome un taxi y le pedí que me llevara a mi departamento. Al llegar yo tenía los ojos irritados porque no me había permitido derramar una sola lágrima. Al abrir mi puerta, entre, cerré con llave y me tire en el sillón a llorar un rato más.

Pasada una hora desde que había dejado de llorar llame a Seth para que me ayudara a llevar mis cosas a su casa. Después de media hora de esperar por fin llego.

-Ya vámonos Jake que tendremos que ir al mismo bar de anoche, por lo que veo no solucionaron nada ¿cierto? –a veces me preguntaba como es que podía tener tan poco tacto para decir las cosas.

-Esta bien, pero esta vez no tardaremos demasiado, tu novia ayer fue muy comprensiva.

Nos fuimos del lugar directo a su casa para dejar mis cosas en la habitación que ocuparía en lo que encontraba un lugar para vivir. Solo faltaba que nos cambiáramos y salir rumbo al bar pero en ese momento llego Nessie.

-Hola chicos, ¿van a salir? –pregunto ella con el seño fruncido.

-Si, vamos a ir a un bar que esta cerca de aquí, no te preocupes si llegamos algo tarde. –se excuso mi amigo.

-Pues mejor los acompaño, así no me preocupo tanto, solo déjenme y me cambio y nos vamos. –dijo ella algo apresurada encaminándose al pasillo.

-No, no es necesario, además dudo que te gusto el lugar a donde vamos a ir, ya sabes vamos a ir a un bar nudista, tu sabes que mi amigo necesita apoyo. Pero enserio no te preocupes que volveremos pronto. –dijo Seth antes de jalarme del brazo para salir. Mientras que ella solo se quedaba parada en medio de la sala con su seño fruncido y molestia en la cara por el lugar al que supuestamente nos dirigíamos.

-Oye que te pasa Seth, yo no quiero ir a ningún lugar de esos. –cuestione una vez que habíamos salido de la casa y estábamos en el auto.

-No iremos, pero hoy quede con una clienta en el mismo bar de anoche y no me gustaría que Nessie presenciara eso.

-La verdad no te entiendo sabes, tienes a una mujer maravillosa en tu casa pero aun así te sigues revolcando con cada mujer que se te cruza por delante.

-Ya te dije que un hombre no puede pertenecer a una sola mujer, así que solo déjate llevar.

Entramos al pequeño establecimiento y nos sentamos en la barra, empezamos a pedir algunos tragos hasta que la cita de mi amigo llego, era una mujer muy hermosa no lo puedo negar, alta, cabello color caramelo y unos lindos ojos azules.

-Jake, ella es Emily, mi acompañante de esta noche. –cuando dijo eso supe de inmediato a lo que se refería, era la nueva amante en turno de Seth.

-Hola, soy Jacob, es un gusto. –le tendí mi mano amablemente la cual ella tomo.

-Hola, yo soy Emily.

Todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí varias chicas se nos acercaban y aunque Seth me recomendó que saliera con alguna pero las rechace a todas, yo solo quería salir de ahí antes de que terminara igual que la noche anterior y me pusiera a llorar. Cuando por fin logre convencerlo de irnos Emily se enojo un poco porque no pudo tener un poco de privacidad con mi amigo, pero la verdad es que a mi no me importaba lo que esa mujer pensara, al final de cuentas ella solo iba a causar problemas en la relación de Seth con Nessie.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Seth se fue directo a su habitación, al parecer estaba un poco cansado, yo me quede en el sillón pensando un rato hasta que sentí unos suaves pasos que venían desde el pasillo.

-¿Cómo estas? –pregunto Nessie

-Supongo que pronto estaré bien, no te preocupes. Ve a descansar, ya es muy tarde. –le dije recordando la hora que era.

-No te preocupes por eso, si quieres hablar aquí estoy yo, a diferencia de Seth yo te escuchare no te llevare a beber. –me dijo tratando de darme algo de confianza, la verdad es que si necesitaba alguien con quien hablar así que ¿por que no?

-Ok, la verdad es que si necesito alguien con quien hablar.

-Entonces cuéntame, no te preocupes tal vez y yo pueda ayudarte.

-Bueno, ya sabes que yo estaba en una relación, llevábamos dos años saliendo y hace un par de días decidí pedirle matrimonio. –ella solo me miraba atentamente esperando a que continuara. –ella me dijo que no podíamos hacer el amor todavía, que quería esperar a matrimonio o que aun no estaba lista. Ayer por la mañana fui a su departamento, pero no toque la puerta, cuando entre a su habitación no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ella estaba abrazada con otro hombre en su cama y parecían felices. Cuando se despertaron ellos no se preocuparon por negar lo que había pasado o aunque sea darme alguna explicación, me salí de ahí y fue cuando nos fuimos Seth y yo a un bar, eso fue anoche. Hoy yo todavía tenia la esperanza de que me llamara para pedirme perdón y que retomáramos nuestra relación pero en lugar de lo que esperaba me llego un mensaje para que pasara por algunas cosas que yo tenia en su departamento.

-¿Y ya fuiste por ellas?, si quieres yo te puedo acompañar. –me dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Muchas gracias, pero la verdad es que ya fui hoy en la tarde.

-¿Y no estaba o que paso? –pregunto algo intrigada.

-No, ella si estaba pero no era la única que estaba ahí, el la acompañaba.

-¿Con el que la encontraste?

-Si, ese mismo y al parecer ya se mudaron juntos porque su ropa estaba ahí y había fotos de los dos por todos lados.

-¿Y como te sentiste en ese momento?

-La verdad es que sentí como si mi mundo se viniera abajo, fue muy doloroso entrar a esa habitación que antes yo consideraba de lo más sagrada y que ahora alguien más había profanado.

-¿Y no te has puesto a pensar si tu hiciste algo para que ella te engañara?, yo estoy muy en contra de todas las infidelidades pero ¿le diste motivos para buscar a otro hombre?

-¿Qué?, no claro que no, yo se lo di todo; incluso hacía turnos dobles en la librería para poder ganar más que ambos compráramos una casa, siempre estuve ahí para ella.

-Entonces habla con ella, que te explique que fue lo que la orillo a hacer eso. Quizás lo resuelvan y al menos queden como amigos.

-Sabes que, lo hare, muchas gracias por escucharme, la verdad es que si necesitaba desahogarme un poco. ¿Te han dicho que serias una buena psicóloga? –era muy buena escuchando, seguro que ayudaría a muchos.

-Pues la verdad es lo que estoy estudiando así que esta plática nos ayudo a los dos. –dijo riendo, era una muy buena persona.

Seguimos conversando de trivialidades hasta que nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón los dos, la verdad es que era muy cómodo estar con ella de esta manera, es muy difícil encontrar a una persona con la que puedas conversar, pasar un buen rato y que además te ayude cuando tienes problemas.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté Nessie ya no estaba, seguramente se habrá parado en la madrugada para irse a su cama; amanecí con los ánimos renovados, creo que esa charla si que me ayudo fue como quitarme un gran peso de encima. Me pare del sillón y me fui a tomar una ducha para irme a trabajar, cuando estuve listo salió Seth de su habitación ya arreglado para que nos fuéramos así que salimos de la casa y nos subimos al auto. El camino estuvo muy silencioso, pero como sabia que mi amigo a veces despertaba de mal humor mejor ni le pregunte. Cuándo llegamos a la librería había una mujer parada afuera que de inmediato reconocí, era Emily, la mujer de ayer en la noche.

-Hola Emily, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Seth con enfado.

-Vengo a que me expliques porque ayer te fuiste así de rápido, yo tenía algo planeado y tú te fuiste, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto la mujer muy alterada.

-En primera a ti no te debo ninguna explicación y en segunda ya te dije que no planees cosas a mis espaldas, sabes que a veces no tengo mucho tiempo.

En ese momento termine de abrir la librería y me metí tan rápido como pude, no quería seguir escuchando esa conversación, cuando llegue atrás de la caja tome el teléfono, sabia que tenía que hacerlo, así que marque el número que me sabia ya de memoria.

-¿Diga? -respondió una voz masculina del otro lado.

-¿Se encuentra Bella? –pregunte algo irritado por quien me contesto.

-Si claro, ¿Quién la busca?

-Jacob, ¿me la puedes comunicar ya? –sabía que estaba siendo un poco maleducado pero no me importaba.

-Ahora te la comunico, espera un momento. –escuche que dejo el teléfono sobre algo y después volví a escuchar su voz solo que más lejana –Amor te llaman por teléfono. –grito él.

-¿Hola? –me contesto Bella después de un minuto.

-Bella, ¿Cuándo podemos hablar? –pregunte con voz monótona.

-Mmm si quieres hoy en la tarde, cuando salgas de trabajar podemos ir a tomar un café.

-Esta bien, pero ve tu sola, si va el no respondo de mis actos. –dicho eso le colgué, ya sabia que iríamos a la cafetería a donde solíamos ir, saliendo de trabajar me dirigirá para allá.

El día se paso demasiado rápido para mi gusto y cuando me di cuenta ya tenia que ir a encontrarme con Bella, salí del establecimiento y camine las dos cuadras que me faltaban para llegar a la cafetería, ella ya sabia a que hora salía de trabajar así que probablemente y estaría adentro o no tardaría en llegar. Me pare en la entrada y no lo podía creer, ahí estaban los dos, sentados en una mesa alejada de las demás, se les veía tranquilos y lo siguiente no lo soporte, se estaban besando y yo estaba a punto de salir de ahí pero sabia que si lo hacia me arrepentiría. Cuando alzaron la vista y me vieron ahí parado ellos se separaron rápidamente, ella le dijo algo que no entendí y luego el beso su frente para después irse por la otra salida que había. Me acerque un poco enojado a la mesa y ella me hizo ademan con la mano para que me sentara.

-Creo que te debo algunas explicaciones ¿cierto?

-Pues si, me las debes y las quiero ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?, créeme que esto nos es nada fácil para mi pero intentare explicarme lo mejor que pueda, solo es que no se donde comenzar.

-Comienza por explicarme porque me hiciste esto, llevábamos dos años juntos, ¿que fue lo que hice mal? –pregunte con voz dolida, ella tomo una bocanada de aire antes de bajar la vista.

-Se que no fue la mejor manera de terminar esto Jake pero la verdad es que yo ya no podía on esto y en cierto modo me alegro que no te enteraras por otros. Lo que pasó fue que yo necesitaba más de tu tiempo pero siempre estabas ocupado, muchas veces te dije que no me gustaba que te quedaras tanto tiempo trabajando pero nunca me hiciste caso.

-¿Ahora es mi culpa?, no me vengas con que es mi culpa que te enredaras con otro.

-No digo que haiga sido solo tu culpa, yo también la tuve por perdonarte tantas veces, las veces que me hablabas para cancelar las citas que teníamos aunque ya tuviéramos las reservaciones me lo pase muy mal, Edward siempre estuvo conmigo para distraerme un rato y tratar de olvidar lo que me habías hecho, el estuvo ahí cada vez que tu no tenias tiempo para compartir conmigo, todo siempre giraba alrededor de ti y tu trabajo. Trate de evitarlo, enserio que trate de evitar enamorarme de el pero últimamente pasaba mas tiempo con el que contigo y las cosas se dieron, no lo pudimos evitar y desde hace un par de meses había estado tratando de terminar contigo porque no era justo para ninguno de los dos pero nunca podíamos hablar y cada vez que yo trataba de saca el tema de nuestro futuro tu ya tenia todo planeado, pero nunca me consultaste para saber si yo estaba de acuerdo. –cuando termino su discurso yo m quede pensando tratando de procesar todo lo que me había dicho. Recordé que hace unos meses el se había ido a vivir con ella, pero solo porque a el le pidieron su departamento y Bella tenia una habitación extra así que le ofreció mudarse ahí.

-Cuando se fue a tu casa ¿ya me veían la cara de idiota o todavía no?

-Mira Jake yo prometí ser totalmente sincera contigo hoy, así que si, para ese entonces ya estábamos en una relación. Lo siento.

-¿Estas consiente de que te amo y te entregue mi corazón?, te lo di todo de mi, pero tu así me pagaste. ¿Sabes lo peor de todo?, aun te amo.

-lo siento Jake, pero yo no, creo que nunca lo hice. Se que en un futuro encontraras a alguien a quien entregarle tu amor y que ella te de el suyo, pero yo no soy esa persona. Yo lo amo a el, es el amor de mi vida. Lo siento.

-Sabes que, me alegro de que lo nuestro terminara, hace una semana me quería casar contigo, de hecho ya tenía el anillo pero ahora que conozco esta faceta tuya me doy cuenta de que no hubieses valido la pena. Me das lastima por no saber reconocer que yo te convenía más. Pero felicidades, que sean muy felices, si ambos fueron capaces de mentirme de esta manera no creo que lleguen muy lejos aunque se merezcan el uno al otro, son tal par cual.

Me fui de ahí muy enojado, en cierta manera creo que me alegro de ya no cargar con todo esto, me puedo haber dicho desde el principio que es lo que quería, es cierto que pasaba mucho tiempo en el trabajo pero fue para darle lo mejor.

Cuando llegue a la casa, no había nadie o al menos eso parecía. Me metí a la cocina a prepararme algo para comer y después me fui al sillón, creo que en algún punto me quede dormido y no fue hasta que escuche una dulce melodía acompañada de una voz que reconocía muy bien que me desperté, lo más probable fuera que estuviera equivocado cuando llegue, Nessie estaba en casa, por lo que oí estaba en la cocina, tal vez no me vio. Me acerque a ella y casi me da un infarto, ahí estaba ella, preparándose un sándwich, pero fue lo que traía puesto lo que me hizo soltar un jadeo, estaba envuelta solo en una toalla, traía su cabello mojado cayendo por su espalda y una diminuta toalla color blanca que envolvía desde la parte de arriba de sus pechos hasta un poco mas debajo de su trasero, cubriendo solo lo justo y necesario, ella tenia unas piernas muy hermosas, largas y esbeltas; su cintura, sus pechos, todo encajaba perfecto con la complexión de su cuerpo. Al parecer estaba algo inspirada ya que cantaba y contoneaban las caderas al ritmo de la música. Cuando termino de preparar su comida se dio vuelta y casi se le cae el plato de las manos al verme ahí parado e inmóvil.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? -Dijo tartamudeando y sujetando la toalla mas firme.

-Yo…lo siento, acabo de entrar. –mentí y ella se sonrojo mucho.

Salí de ahí corriendo en dirección a mi habitación, tenia que arreglar un pequeño problema que empezaba a ser incomodo en mi entrepierna, al parecer la vista fue demasiado y mi libido subió sus niveles. La verdad es que no se que me pasa con esa chica, cada vez que la veo me imagino cosas que no son nada correctas puesto que ella tiene novio y ese novio es mi mejor amigo.

….

Pasaron un par de semanas desde que había pasado el incidente con Nessie en la cocina y por respeto ninguno lo volvió a mencionar, llevábamos una buena relación de amigos, ella era mi confidente, mi amiga, alguien en la que si podía confiar, me di cuenta de que teníamos muchísimas cosas en común, ella también quería tener una familia, comprarse una casa, tener un futuro con alguien que la amara. Cada día sentía que traicionaba a mi migo y que no pude evitarlo y me enamore de Nessie, siempre pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, salíamos a caminar al pequeño parque que estaba a unas cuadras de la casa o simplemente nos quedábamos en casa viendo una película. Todo pasaba cuando Seth se "quedaba en la librería", lo cierto es que el todavía engañaba a Nessie con Emily y en las tardes después de cerrar la librería se iba con ella. Hace un par de días había estado apunto de besar a Nessie pero no me atreví.

_Flashback_

_Estábamos sentados en el sillón viendo una película, últimamente ya hacíamos esto casi todas las noches. Solo pequeño espacio me separaba de poder estar en contacto con Nessie, peor no podía estar pensando en mantener algún tipo de contacto físico con ella, es la novia de mi mejor amigo, me repetía sin cesar en mi cabeza. L película que estábamos viendo era una de las mas aterradoras que había visto en mi vida, cuando uno de los personajes apareció sorpresivamente, Nessie se aferro a mi camisa y yo la rodee con mis brazos del cuello, cuando termino la película ella y yo seguíamos en la misma posición, el simple hecho de que la tenia abrazada causaba estragos en mi mente. Cuando estaba a punto de apartase de mi ella levanto su cabeza dejándome ver su rostro, me fui inclinando poco a poco y ella no reaccionaba, era como si también estuviera esperando esto, cuando estaba apunto de rosar sus labios el sonido de la puerta nos separo bruscamente. Recordé en ese entonces en donde y con quien estaba, por al puerta paso Seth que se veía aparentemente relajado por encontrarnos a los dos juntos, el confiaba en mi y yo estuve a punto de defraudarle._

_Fin del flashback_

Desde ese día todo se ha vuelto un poco confuso y para mí cada día es más difícil estar bajo el mismo techo que Nessie y lo peor es que todavía no encuentro un lugar en donde irme a vivir, si no consigo ningún lugar me tendré que regresar a Forks a trabajar ahí. Hoy había quedado con Seth de venir a toma unos tragos a un nuevo bar que abrieron hace unos días, estaba sentado en la barra esperándolo cuando la vi, Bella estaba frente a mí con su nuevo novio, ella al parecer no me vio ya que se sentó a unos metros de distancia, y ahí venia de nuevo ese coraje al recordar lo que me había hecho. Me acerque a ellos justo cuando se estaban besando, carraspee para llamar su atención lo cual obtuve enseguida.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo verdad Bella. –le recame en tono despectivo.

-Jake, esto ya lo hablamos, no quiero tener problemas contigo. –me dijo removiéndose incomoda en su asiento.

-Y tu, ¿para cuando tienes planeado dejarla?, he escuchado muchas cosas de ti Cullen y se que nunca has tratado enserio a ninguna mujer. –le dije al imbécil que estaba sentado.

-Mira Jacob, yo no quiero tener problemas contigo, y puede que sea cierto que nunca antes tome muy enserio alguna relación que haiga tenido, pero con la mujer con la que estoy ahora es muy diferente, es la mujer de mi vida y la que en un futuro llevara mi apellido y será la madre de mis hijos, así que por favor no digas cosas de las que te podrías arrepentir. –me amenazo, se escuchaba la verdad en su voz y aunque sonó dura no levanto ni un poco la voz.

-Jake, por favor vete, si no tienes nada más que decir vete por favor. –me dijo Bella con un tono calmado.

-¿Piensas casarte con el? –pregunte indignado, a mi ni me había dado la oportunidad de pedírselo y el ya estaba haciendo planes.

-Mira Jacob, no quiero tener problemas, estamos en un lugar público y tu solo estas armando un escándalo, por favor baja la voz. Y si, lo siento pero si me voy casar con el, recibiremos nuestro titulo en un mes y nos casaremos en agosto. –inmediatamente mi vista se fijo en su mano izquierda que reposaba en el muslo de él, efectivamente, tenia un anillo de compromiso que para que negarlo, era muy hermoso y se notaba que debía de haber costado una fortuna. En ese momento estaba cegado por la ira, ya no tanto por haberme estado engañando si no que no pudo esperar ni un mes para comprometerse con otro, trate de tirarle un golpe a el en la cara pero como ya había estado tomando perdí el equilibrio y caí sonoramente en el suelo. Ellos solo se quedaron atónitos parados frente a mí y se fueron.

En cuanto llego mi amigo me ayudo a pararme, pagamos la cuenta después de un rato de conversar acerca de lo que había pasado y nos fuimos directo a casa. Cuando llegamos me sorprendió no ver a Nessie en el sillón esperándonos como cada vez que llegamos tarde. Al parecer mi amigo se dio cuenta de mi cara de desconcierto y volteo a verme.

-Nessie fue a pasar el fin de semana a casa de una amiga, se fue hoy en la tarde.

-Que mal, bueno ¿quieres un sándwich? Voy a prepararme uno. –le pregunto desde la cocina, a estas alturas ya solo me quedaba un poco de mareo debido a la bebida pero puede que sea solo porque no había comido nada en todo el día.

-Claro, mientras voy por unas cosas que se me olvidaron en el auto. –dicho esto salió hacía el garage y yo me quede en la cocina preparando un par de sándwiches para cenar.

Nos sentamos en el sillón después de un rato a comer y ver la televisión. Se me ocurrió preguntarle acerca de su relación con Emily porque tenía días sin aparecerse por la librería.

-Oye y ¿Cómo vas con Emily? ¿Ya termino su turno? –pregunte haciendo referencia a que siempre que terminaba con una de sus amantes empezaba con otra a los dos días.

-Su turno termino hace como una semana, ahora estoy saliendo con Reachel, es hermosa y me atrajo más que Emily.

-Es normal de ti Seth, cada vez que te encuentras a una mejor que la otra la cambias.

-Hay que renovarse amigo. –dijo rodando los ojos como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-Oye, pero ¿no te da miedo que Nessie te descubra en una de tus aventuras?

-No, porque su que no lo hará. Estoy teniendo mucho cuidado así que es prácticamente imposible que me descubra. No se que haría si la perdiera.

-¿Y porque no mejor la dejas?

-A Nessie no la dejo porque la amo. Y ya te dije, no se que haría sin ella.

-A Nessie no, a las otras. Puede que algún día te descubra y la verdad yo ya me canse de cubrirte cada vez que la engañas. Antes no la conocía y la verdad es que no sabia lo que se siente que te sean infiel, pero ya lo se y ahora conociendo a Nessie no entiendo como es que la engañas, es una mujer maravillosa, lo que todo hombre pudiera querer ella lo tiene.

-Es que no lo entenderías, a Nessie yo la amo pero con las otras, como tú les dices, ciento cosas que no sabría explicarte, es como si cada una de ellas tuviera algo que me atrae, cosas diferentes pero me atraen y no puedo evitarlo. Pero esta bien, te entiendo, se que no eres bueno con las mentiras, si quieres ya no me cubras pero tampoco le digas a donde voy, tu eres el único que lo sabe.

- Esta bien, no le diré nada pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por mentirle de esta manera.

-Cálmate Jake, deberás que intentare dejarlas. Caray hasta parece que estas enamorado de ella por como la defiendes. –me callé dando la conversación por terminada porque no sabría mentir ante esas palabras que al final de cuentas eran verdad.

….

Pasaron otras dos semanas en las que todo seguía como antes, claro que yo ya no le cubría sus salidas a ningún lado, pero de ahí en fuera todo era igual. Seth se había ido este fin de semana a una reunión en casa de sus padres, al parecer querían ver como iba la librería y no aviso a Nessie y a mí que llegaría el lunes, al menos ya mañana llegaría.

Estábamos Nessie y yo en el sillón de la sala viendo una película como de costumbre, m sorprendió que le pusiera pausa y prendió la luz para después dirigirse a mí.

-Lo siento Jake, es que necesito que alguien me escuche. –me dijo, on algo de preocupación me senté frente a ella.

-Cuéntame que te pasa, si es posible yo te ayudare no te preocupes.

-Siento que Seth me esta siendo infiel, no se que hacer, desde hace mucho tiempo se porta muy distinto a como lo hacia antes, ya casi no pasa tiempo en la casa y lo he encontrado un par de veces hablando a escondidas. Jake, enserio, si tu sabes algo por favor dímelo, tengo que saberlo. Si tu lo supiste desde el principio, no me importa se que le debías fidelidad a tu amigo, yo te perdonare a ti pero a el no. –me miro a los ojos y vi que para ese momento ya estaba llorando, yo no tardaría en decirle la verdad pero le había prometido a Seth que no le diría la verdad, pero no prometí que no le daría pistas.

-Mira, yo no soy la persona correcta para que le preguntes esto, habla con Seth y dile lo que piensas. O no le digas, solo síguelo y descubre si esta con alguien más o no.

-Sabes que, eso es lo que voy a hacer, y si te soy sincera últimamente he andando muy confundida acerca de mis sentimientos. Es que hace poco tiempo conocí a alguien, el a pasado mucho tiempo conmigo, me a ayudado y la verdad es que es muy lindo cuando estamos juntos. Creo que me estoy enamorando, ¿Qué crees que deba de hacer? –me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, ella tenia un cierto brillo especial en los suyos y no pude evitar suspirar, me hubiera gustado decirle que yo estaba enamorado de ella pero no puedo hacerle esto a Seth.

-Mmm bueno, quizás el también se a enamorado de ti pero no puede decírtelo porque sabe que estas con otro, yo creo que deberías de despejar tus dudas primero antes de hacer algo o intentarlo con otra persona.

Me levante del sillón y me fui a tomar una ducha, hoy sin querer le había confesado que estoy enamorado de ella y había roto a medias la promesa que le hice a Seth, la verdad es que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que le dije, yo ya me canse de estar mintiéndole y tratando de negar mis sentimientos hacia Nessie. Sera mejor que me valla aunque sea a un hotel antes de que caiga en la tentación.

Me fui de la casa muy silenciosamente tratando de que Nessie no me viera, a unas pocas cuadras había un hotel barato que estaba abierto las 24 horas, cuando me dieron la llave de mi habitación me tire a la cama, todavía le daba vueltas al asunto de hace unos momentos, ¿enserio estará enamorándose de mi? ¿Seria correcto decirle lo que siento? ¿Estaría traicionando demasiado la confianza de Seth? Me quede dormido pensando en eso; cuando me levante para irme a trabajar me llego un mensaje a mi celular era de Nessie.

_Jacob, siento si fui muy directa contigo anoche_

_pero creo que merecías saberlo._

_He estado pensando mucho en esto y tanto tu como _

_yo sabemos que Seth me ha estado siendo infiel._

_Con tu actitud de ayer me demostraste que puedes ser_

_más fiel que Seth y eso me agrada._

_Espero que me puedas ayudar, solo quiero encontrar _

_alguna prueba suficiente para terminar esa relación._

_Si sabes cuando o donde lo puedo encontrar por favor dime, _

_ambos sabemos como se siente que te sean infiel y más cuando crees que_

_es el amor de tu vida._

_Ambos merecemos ser felices, si te quieres dar esa oportunidad llámame._

_Estaré esperando tu llamada, a ti ya te perdone por cubrirlo._

_Te amo. Nessie._

No se que fue lo que me saco de mi trance, si los golpes en la puerta que anunciaban que tenia que desocupar la habitación o mi celular que sonó otra vez pero esta vez era un mensaje de Seth.

_Hola Jake, oye te quiero pedir un favor_

_¿Puedes por favor cubrirme una última vez?_

_se que no te gusta hacerlo, pero una ultima vez no hará daño a nadie_

_es que hoy le prometí a Reachel que saldríamos a tomar algo_

_entretén un rato a Nessie en lo que vuelvo._

_Calculo que llegara a casa hasta las 9 o 10 de la noche._

_Te deje las llaves de la librería en la casa,_

_abre tú, yo estaré ocupado todo el día._

_Si me necesitas estaré en el mismo bar de siempre a partir de las 5._

_Te veo en la noche. Adiós._

Esto debía de ser una señal, si es lo correcto creo que debería de hacerlo. Yo también creo que merezco darme un oportunidad con la mujer que amo, por si, la amo como jamás creí que podría amar a nadie.

Me fui del hotel caminando hasta la casa; cuando llegue Nessie ya se había ido, seguro que se había ido a la universidad, aunque estaban en sus últimos días tenia que ver todavía algunos papeles para graduarse así que no llegaría tarde, me apresure a cambiarme y tomar las llaves de la librería para salir a tomar un taxi. Si iba a hacer esto, lo haría bien, antes de poder confesarle a Nessie mis sentimientos primero teníamos que desmentir a Seth.

Cuando llegue a la librería me puse a acomodar todo para mantenerme distraído un rato para no apresurarme a llamarle a Nessie y decirle la verdad. A eso de las 10 de la mañana le mande un mensaje a Nessie.

_Nessie, he pensado en lo que me dijiste._

_¿Puedes venir a la librería cando salgas de la universidad?_

_Es urgente._

Mande el mensaje y no tardo mucho para que me llegara una respuesta.

_Me acabo de desocupar, si quieres llevo algo_

_para que comamos y me dices que es lo _

_que pensaste._

_Llego en 30 minutos._

Cuando leí eso me puse muy feliz, la verdad es que con eso de que quería distraerme un poco me olvide por completo de comer, y lo que fuera que trajera Nessie me caería demasiado bien. Me puse a sacudir el polvo de los estantes mas altos para seguir distrayéndome que cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado la media hora y ahora había alguien afuera esperando a que le abriera, ya que todavía faltaba un rato para que abriéramos la librería nos podríamos sentar a platicar tranquilamente.

-Hola Nessie, me alegra que pudieras venir. –salude con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro, ella solo se me quedo viendo y después sonrió.

-Hola Jake, no hay ningún problema, me alegra que te comunicaras conmigo tan pronto aunque te dije que me llamaras no que me mandaras un mensaje. –me dijo en son de broma con el seño fruncido.

-Es cierto, lo lamento pero no hubiera podido hacerlo, estaba algo nervioso.

Ella solo sonrió y nos encaminamos a una pequeña oficina que había para poder comer tranquilos. En cuanto entramos ella saco de una bolsa de plástico que llevaba un par de hamburguesas con queso que se veían exquisitas. Recordé que eso es lo que habíamos cenado anoche, seguramente en cuanto le llego mi mensaje las había preparado porque aun venían calientes.

-Y bien, ¿Qué es lo querías decirme? –me dijo ella rompiendo el silencio que había, yo no respondí y le entregue mi celular con el mensaje de Seth. Ella al principio parecía un poco confundida pero cuando empezó a leer solo se notaba la furia en sus facciones.

-Me dijiste que te ayudara y es lo que haré, ya no me importa nada solo hacer lo correcto.-me miro sorprendida por o que le acababa de decir.

-Gracias Jake, ahora veo que no me equivoque al tomar mi decisión. –ella se fue acercando poco a poco, estaba a punto de besarla pero como le había dicho quería hacer las cosas de una manera correcta. Así que me hice para atrás un poco y ella me miro con expresión dolida. –Yo creí que tú querías…

-Créeme, si quiero pero quiero hacer las cosas bien. Técnicamente sigues siendo la novia de mi mejor amigo.

-Eso es cierto, pero no por mucho. –me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pero ahora tenemos que planear algo para tomarlo por sorpresa. ¿Cómo le hacemos? –pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema y no traicionar mis principios y seguir mis instintos más bajos.

-Mmm pues no lo se, ¿sabes a que va a ir al rato no? –yo solo asentí con la cabeza –Ahí esta, solo vamos y lo encontramos por accidente.

-Pero me va a decir que lo traicione, yo se a donde ira y a que hora y le parecerá raro vernos ahí exactamente a la misma hora.

-Mmm es cierto, pero se que a ti te perdonara por eso, al final de cuentas dudo que yo le importe mucho así que no le harías tanto daño.

-En eso tienes razón, pero entonces ¿con que excusa podemos ir?

-No lo se, en el momento saldrá algo, tu mientras trabaja tranquilo y paso por ti a las 4 para irnos ¿Ok?

-Está bien, te veo entonces.

Cuando terminamos de comer nos despedimos y ella se fue para arreglar sus maletas, ella se regresaría al departamento que tenia antes de mudarse on Seth y veríamos si después yo me iba con ella porque no queríamos ir demasiado rápido. Además esperaríamos un tiempo después de que ella terminara con Seth para que ella y yo empezáramos la nuestra porque bien que mal aun faltaba que nos conociéramos un poco más.

A la 4 en punto ella llego en su auto, me ayudo a cerrar la librería y nos fuimos al bar en donde Seth siempre llevaba a sus conquistas. Al llegar nos sentamos en una de las mesas que ahí había y pedimos un par de tragos. Durante un buen rato nos la pasamos hablando de nosotros, de sus gustos y los míos. Su nombre completo era Renesmee Carlie Masen y tenia unos tíos aquí pero no se frecuentaban mucho. Me conto que el próximo mes se casaba un primo suyo y me invito. Yo le conté de cómo era mi vida antes de venirme a vivir a Seattle, me hizo prometerle que un día iríamos a ver a mi padre y a mis amigos. Ya eran poco más de las 5 y el ni nos percatamos de que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido hasta que Nessie me dijo que ya era hora y voltee discretamente para ver a Seth con su nueva conquista entrando al lugar. Antes de que nos vieran ellos estaban muy cariñosos, cualquiera que los viera diría que son la pareja perfecta y no un par de amantes.

Cuando Seth nos vio ahí sentados se le desencajo la mandíbula y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos por la sorpresa. Se separo de su acompañante y llego corriendo a un lado de Nessie que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de odio.

-Nessie amor… no es lo que crees… es solo una amiga. –se apresuro Seth a justificar.

-¿Enserio crees que soy tan estúpida para creerte eso?, hace ya mucho tiempo que sospechaba que me engañabas pero no tenia como comprobarlo. Basta decir que lo nuestro acabo. –le dijo Nessie a Seth que solo l miraba sorprendido.

-No me haga esto amor, yo te amo. –le dijo Seth que ya no podía esconder su desesperación.

-No me digas que me amas porque no es verdad, ya basta de mentiras. Si me amas ¿Por qué me engañaste? –le grito Nessie a Seth.

-Fue por nosotros Nessie, para no caer en la rutina y amarnos más cada día ¿no lo entiendes?

-Seth no puedo creer que estas diciendo todo esto, eres tu el que no entiende, desde el principio ya sabias que no me gustan las infidelidades y fue lo primero que hiciste.

-Pero las infidelidades de los hombres no cuentan, no podemos ser hombres de una sola mujer. Si no mira como fue el matrimonio de mis padres, el podía hacerlo y mi mamá no le reprocho nada pero cuando ella lo engaño se divorciaron. –dijo casi gritando.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta, a tu padre no le gusto como se sintió pero no le importo lo que llegara a sentir tu mamá. –Seth solo se quedo pensativo y agacho la cabeza. –mejor aquí la dejamos Seth, ojala y encuentres a alguien con quien ser feliz, que yo ya lo encontré. –dijo esto ultimo mirándome a mi; el rostro de Seth se veía derrotado, levanto el rostro y vio que Nessie y yo nos mirábamos con adoración, pero sobre todo con amor.

-Jacob, no puedes hacerme esto, se supone que eres mi amigo. Tú sabias bien que esta es mi forma de ser me prometiste que no le dirías nada. –me dijo en un tono de reproche.

-Si, si sabía Seth y muchas veces te dije que no estaba bien. Lamento si esto te lastima pero tanto Nessie como yo merecemos ser felices ¿no crees?, lo siento pero fue imposible no enamorarme de esta mujer tan maravillosa que tú no supiste valorar. –le dije con voz firme mientras tomaba la mano de Nessie para irnos.

-¡No pueden hacerme esto!, Nessie cásate conmigo no me dejes, enserio te amo. Ella no significa nada para mí. –le dijo Seth a Nessie casi rogando.

-No creo que sea posible hacer eso, no estoy dispuesta a vivir con un hombre que no sabe como tratar a una mujer. Adiós Seth.

Nos fuimos de ahí directo al departamento de Nessie, la ayude a bajar sus maletas del auto y nos dispusimos a subir. Era en un séptimo piso así que subimos por el ascensor. Al entrar me di cuenta que todos los muebles tenían encima unas sabanas blancas para que no se ensuciaran tanto. Era muy espacioso y tenía una gran vista de los alrededores.

-Pensaba venderlo pero no sabía si lo volvería a ocupar algún día. –dijo ella sonrojándose.

-Que bien que no lo vendiste o tendrías que buscar un lugar para vivir.

-Eso es cierto, ¿quieres que te muestre el resto del departamento? –me dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-Me encantaría conocerlo todo. –le dijo con voz seductora.

Me tomo de la mano y me jalo por los pasillos.

-Esta es la cocina, -me dijo señalándola cuando pasamos por enfrente de esta. –El baño, -señalo una puertita a un costado del corredor. –la sala y ahora vamos a las habitaciones. –me dijo cuando pasamos por enfrente de una enorme sala y jalándome por uno de los pasillos que había.

-Esta es la habitación principal, ósea la mía, ¿quieres pasar a verla? –me dijo con brillo extraño en sus ojos que hizo que el deseo que tenia por ella saliera a flote.

-Me encantaría conocerla pero primero tengo algo que preguntarte. –le dije antes de que abriera la puerta.

-Entonces dime, quiero que conozcas cada rincón. –dijo con voz melosa que hizo que mi miembro empezara a levantarse.

-Se que te dije que esperáramos un tiempo, pero siento que te conozco de hace años, es tan fácil estar contigo. Te confieso que desde el primer día que te vi me sorprendí de que tanta belleza pudiese existir. Con el tiempo te fui conociendo y me enamore como un loco de ti, jamás creí poder amar a alguien con la misma intensidad con la que te amo a ti. La verdad es que sonara cursi pero quiero pedirte que me des la oportunidad de entrar en tu vida y que tu entres en la mía, déjame demostrarte que no todos somos iguales, déjame amarte y entrar a tu corazón. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –en este momento en su rostro había un deje de emoción y lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Si Jacob, si quiero, también te amo. –se arrojo a mis brazos y nos fundimos en un beso cargado de amor.

Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de nivel y nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire. Ella se apresuro a abrir su habitación y me jalo de la camisa para que entrara. Nos besábamos con pasión y deseo, ella me dio un leve empujón para que me acostara en la cama y ella se puso encima de mí.

-¿No crees que vamos muy rápido? ¿Estas segura? –le pregunte con la voz entrecortada y un poco de la cordura que todavía tenia.

-No lo creo, te deseo justo ahora. –me dijo con una voz tan malditamente sensual que ya no pude reprimir mi deseo.

Nos voltee hasta que ella quedo debajo de mi, comenzamos a desvestirnos y no pude resistirme a tocar cada rincón de su cuerpo, era tan hermosa que dolía verla.

Entre en ella de una certera estocada sacándonos un gemido a los dos, la bese y empezamos a movernos muy lentamente para disfrutar del placer que nos otorgábamos en ese momento.

-Oh…oh…así…más…

-Oh Nessie, estás….tan….apretada…Ahhh

Cambie de ángulo y la penetre más profundo y a un ritmo mucho más rápido.

-Ahhh, Jake, así, más fuerte amor….

-Oh Sí! Mierda….Ahhh

Llegamos al clímax en unos minutos más y me desplome a un lado de ella. Mientras recuperábamos nuestras respiraciones caí en cuenta de que no nos habíamos protegido y me senté de golpe.

-¡Nessie no nos cuidamos! –casi le grite alarmado a lo que ella solo se rio. No lo entendía y la mire raro.

-No te preocupes amor, yo si me estoy cuidando. No se porque pero sentí que me seria útil.

Después de eso nos dormimos un rato hasta que el hambre nos despertó y la invite a un pequeño restaurante italiano que había cerca del departamento.

…..

_1 mes después._

Después de que nos hicimos novios nos mudamos juntos a su departamento y yo empecé a trabajar en una constructora, ganaba lo suficiente para mantenernos ella y yo. Me acababa de comprar un auto para que cada quien tuviera el suyo y no tuviéramos que ocupar el mismo.

Hoy era la boda del primo de Nessie y ella estaba terminando de arreglarse en casa de su primo porque seria una de las damas de honor. En este mes no se me había ocurrido preguntarle quien era su familia ya que no habíamos querido presentarnos formalmente ante su familia y hoy por fin los iba a conocer.

Cuando me termine de vestir tome las llaves del auto y me encamine al ascensor para llegar al estacionamiento. Cuando estuve abajo me metí a mi auto y me dispuse a irme a la iglesia donde seria la boda.

Cuando llegue me sorprendí de ver ahí a algunos amigos. Estaba Ben y Ángela, Tyler y Lauren y Mike con Jessica. Todos eran compañeros de la universidad de Bella y por eso los conocí. Me baje del auto y vi a Nessie platicando animadamente con 2 chicas, una era bajita y con cabello negro muy corto, la otra era una rubia despampanante, usaban el mismo vestido que Nessie por lo que supuse que también serian damas de honor. Esto se me estaba haciendo muy raro, por lo que sabia las mujeres que estaban con Nessie eran las mejores amigas de Bella, Alice y Rosalie se llaman. Tenía una sospecha de quienes se casarían hoy, pero para confirmarlo le llame a Nessie para poder hablar con ella.

-Nessie, ¿podemos hablar un momento? –le dije a mi novia casi en un susurro.

-Claro Jake, ahora vuelvo chicas. –Les dijo a Alice y a Rosalie. Una vez que nos alejamos un poco de ahí ya le podría preguntar.

-Amor dime una cosa. ¿Quién es tu primo? –le pregunte.

-Mi primo es Edward Cullen, mira ahí esta. ¿Por qué la pregunta? –me dijo señalando a un costado de la entrada de la iglesia en donde se encontraba Edward.

-No puede ser, Nessie el es con quien me engaño mi ex. ¿No recuerdas que te dije? –le dijo ya elevando la voz.

-¿Es el? Lo siento Jake pero nunca me dijiste que se apellidaba Cullen, siempre te referiste a el como "imbécil", "idiota" o "sanguijuela" y eso ultimo no se porque. –me dijo con arrepentimiento. –si quieres te puedes ir si te sientes incomodo o algo, no hay problema. –me dijo con tristeza.

-No, no es eso, solo me tomo por sorpresa. Perdóname por casi gritarte, me puse nervioso.

-No te preocupes amor, vamos que ya va a empezar. –me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me arrastraba a la entrada de la iglesia.

…..

La ceremonia paso y nos dirigimos a la recepción que era en la casa principal de los Cullen. Todo era muy lujoso y se notaba el dinero que habían invertido en la boda.

Cuando comenzó la hora del baile todos estaban muy animados que casi ni notaron mi presencia. Nessie me dijo que iba a ir a bailar con su primo así que me acerque a Bella que se hallaba sola en ese momento.

-Hola Bella, que gusto volver a verte. –le dije cuando ella se encontraba de espaldas.

-¿Jake? –pregunto con asombro a la vez que volteaba a verme.

-El mismo. Así que ya te casaste. ¿te la estas pasando bien?

-Si todo esta muy alegre, todo es genial. Te fui a buscar a tu departamento para darte una invitación pero no estabas.

-Si, es que me mude al departamento de mi novia. –le dije orgulloso mientras miraba a Nessie bailando con su primo.

-¿Eres tu el Jacob que se robo el corazón de Nessie? –yo solo asentí. –me alegro que encontraras a alguien que te merezca.

-Gracias, la verdad es que tuve mucha suerte en encontrar a alguien como ella. Es la mujer de mi vida.

-Espero que seas muy feliz, pero cuidado con lastimarla he, ahora ella también es de mi familia y si te metes con ella te metes con todos. –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, que no la lastimare. Espero que seas muy feliz, la verdad de todo corazón les deseo lo mejor.

-Gracias Jake.

Seguimos platicando un rato hasta que me fui a divertirme un rato con Nessie, pero como ya era de noche no nos quedamos por mucho tiempo más.

…..

El tiempo después de la boda paso rápido, de Seth no supe mucho pues nos distanciamos mucho después de que inicie mi relación con Nessie pero me entere de que se había casado ya que Reachel había quedado embarazada un par de meses después y ahora ya era padre de una niña que por lo que me entere se llama Leah. Mi relación con Nessie ya había avanzado mucho, como le prometí la lleve a visitar a mi padre y mis amigos en Forks, ella me presento a sus tíos que habían sido como unos padres para ella después de que sus padres murieran en un accidente, Carlisle y Esme eran unas muy buenas personas y se veía que querían mucho a mi Nessie.

Con Edward y Bella salimos un par de veces, el era doctor de una de las mejores clínicas de Seattle y ella daba clases en una escuela. Ya no salíamos tanto con ellos después de que tuvieron a su hijo, Bella se embarazo a los pocos meses de su boda y ahora era madre de un hermoso niño llamado Anthony.

Hoy le propondría matrimonio a Nessie pues ya teníamos poco más de un año de relación. La llevaría a cenar a su restaurante favorito. Antes de esto ya habíamos estado hablando de nuestros planes para el futuro y definitivamente nos queríamos casar.

Ya estábamos terminando de cenar cuando tome valor y le tome la mano par después mirarla fijamente. Ella me volteo a ver y sonrió.

-Amor, tengo algo que quiero preguntarte. –ella me miro atentamente. –Hace poco más de un año te conocí y todo cambio para mí, una vez creí amar a alguien pero me equivoque. No hay amor más grande que este que siento por ti, -me levante, rodeé la mesa y me arrodille a su lado, vi como una solitaria lagrima caía de sus ojos. -¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

-Claro que si amor. –me levante y la abrace, la bese con todo el amor que tenia para darle y cuando nos separamos le coloque el anillo que me había dado mi madre antes de que morir.

-Creo que tendremos que celebrar nuestro compromiso con una copa ¿no crees? –le dijo a puto de llamarle al mesero para que nos llevara una botella de champagne pero ella me tomo del brazo antes.

-De hecho, creo que no ser posible Jake. –la mire sin comprender sus palabras, ella tomo mi mano y la llevo a su plano vientre. -¿Recuerdas que nos fuimos hace dos meses de vacaciones? –yo asentí. –pues creo que la playa nos dejo un pequeño recuerdo. –no entendí nada y ella lo noto. –estoy embarazada Jake, tengo dos meses, me entere ayer cuando fui al doctor.

¿EMBARAZADA? Okey esto no me lo esperaba, seré padre, ¡Voy a ser papá!

-¿Embarazada? ¿Enserio? –le dije con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, ella solo asintió. -¡Amor no sabes lo feliz que me haces! ¡Voy a ser papá! –grite y la mayoría de la gente que estaba ahí volteo a verme.

-Si amor, seremos padres. Así que creo que tendremos que festejar con agua mineral. –me dijo con una sonrisa.

No cabía mas felicidad en mí, el amor de mi vida se casara conmigo y al mismo tiempo voy ser padre, se que a partir de ahora todo será mejor y aunque se que tendremos problemas en nuestra relación como cualquier pareja los podremos superar porque nos amamos demasiado para permitir que un problema destruya esto.


End file.
